In the oil and gas industry, a well may require intervention. Intervention may be performed to stimulate or to increase the flow of hydrocarbons from a surrounding rock formation into the well. Various techniques exist for well stimulation, including fracturing. Hydraulic fracturing is a type of fracturing. In hydraulic fracturing, fluid is injected into a well under pressure, creating cracks in the rock formation through which oil or gas may flow. Hydraulic fracturing is generally carried-out under controlled conditions and may involve monitoring the fracture environment and manipulating fluid properties in the wellbore.